Haunted
by iPercy
Summary: Oneshot."I am sorry Lea, but Isa isn't here to save you. "


**IMPORTANT: I don't own Kingdom Hearts cuz if I did then none of the nobodies would be EVIL they just wanted their hearts *****pouts*.**

**This is a oneshot. If you want more I can write it for you just message me or write it in a review :)**

**Not a Yaoi, unless your into that then by all means try to make one out of this its fine by me.**

_We've been together since I could remember, actually he's all I could remember. _

I allowed myself to walk towards the balcony looking up, Kingdom Hearts shone brightly down on me. I took a while to admire it, so much brighter than the moon. I let the soft beams wash over me, giving me the smallest comfort I could take from it.

There was a noise behind me, the opening of a portal.

"Marluxia is dead," the hooded figure behind me reported "he's failed."

"And Namine?" I asked.

"She's gone missing, it's probably for the best," The figure stated.

"You are becoming weak Axel, do not forget the plan, we will take the organization from under Xemnas' hold," I stated.

"I've got it Saix, no need to worry, got it memorized?" he joked, removing his hood and running a hand through his red hair as he took his spot next to me on the balcony.

"Have you now? What of the number XIII then? You've become rather close with him and number XIV"

"Are you actually accusing me of being weak?" he chuckled "I know what I have to do, no one will get in the way."

"Not even the boy?"

"No, not even Rox- number XIII will get in the way of us getting our hearts back. I better be off on my recon mission, wouldn't want to end up paired with Demyx," he said pulling his hood up and summoning a portal, then walking slowly through it.

"Lets hope for our sake that you're right."

After that I took extra note of number XIII's behavior. He was different from the rest, he hadn't been hit by the same apathy that all of us carried. He almost seemed sad when he heard of the members that had gone to the other castle had been lost, he almost seemed worried for Axel. Was that what I used to be like before I lost my heart? Did I worry for him too?

The rest of us shrugged off the other member's deaths, except Demyx who complained about the workload.

_Kingdom Hearts, where is my heart?_

Number XIV will soon stray. I could feel it building up, but I did nothing, it didn't matter to me. She was getting stronger, she was bringing in more hearts than number XIII ever had, and she was ruthless. Soon we would have no use for her anyways.

We were so close! I could feel the light from Kingdom Hearts creeping into the castle. It was almost complete. Soon Axel and I could manipulate number XIV onto our side and take down the organization. I stopped abruptly, something wasn't right. She should have been back by now.

I looked around the room; Demyx lay sprawled on the couch with his sitar on his stomach. Luxord was shuffling his deck of cards while Xaldin walked around aimlessly. Xigbar had been assigned to Wonderland; he should have been back by now too.

A portal opened and to my surprise (or from what I can remember it should feel like) and number XIII stepped through, tears staining his pale face. Maybe he isn't as weak as I had thought him to be, he hadn't died so far.

"Xion is dead," he shouted.

I nodded, "then you must carry her workload number XIII, Kingdom Hearts is almost complete."

"No, people aren't replaceable like that! Xion didn't deserve to die!" He stated tightening his hands into fists at his sides, causing two key blades to appear.

"Ah, you have taken number XIV's keyblade then," Luxord observed, getting off the couch and walking towards us. As if on cue the other two crowded around us too.

"XION! She had a name, she wasn't just a number! She was a person," he shouted.

"She wasn't a person, she was a nobody," Xaldin observed.

Number XIII just pointed a keyblade towards Xaldin. Demyx took a step away from Number XIII, staring at him attentively absorbing every word he said.

"No! She was real," he said touching his chest with the hand that wasn't holding a keyblade to Xaldin's chest "I can feel it right here, she was real."

"That's enough number XIII, we have no hearts to feel with, you just think you feel," I said.

I could see Demyx shake his head (as if trying to deny my statement) before leaving the room through a portal.

_What is it like to know feelings?_

"I won't help you finish Kingdom Hearts," he whispered "not after she begged me not to."

With that Roxas summoned a portal, pushed up his hood and vanished. What a bother, what a loss to the organization. Nothing the keyblade master can't fix once he is awakened. I walked back towards the balcony where I had spoken to Axel a little while ago. I looked down. I could make out number XIII, no not number XIII, Roxas walking out the castle and through the streets of the world that never was. He was nothing but a small spec illuminated by the beautiful shine of Kingdom Hearts.

_Kingdom hearts, give me my heart._

Another spec caused Roxas to stop suddenly. I couldn't hear anything, I was too far up, but I knew Axel would only end up doing something stupid after this. Suddenly Roxas began walking away again and Axel disappeared into the shadows.

I knew Axel well enough to know he would follow the boy, try to protect him. There was something special about this Roxas, he wasn't like the other members.

_He makes me feel like I have a heart…_

This marks the end for Roxas, this marks the end for Axel. I looked up at Kingdom Hearts. All traitors to the organization will be taken out and Kingdom Hearts must be completed. That is our mission; that is our purpose, all to get our hearts back. We must stop Axel at all costs, it almost hurt to think that. The keyblade master must awaken.

_I am sorry Lea, but Isa isn't here to save you._


End file.
